Get Backers Christmas collection
by aMiNe L
Summary: christmas yeah songs rewriten hehehehe mga pinoy tankilik nmn plzzzzzz
1. Ginji in My heart

Christmas Get Backers Collection (aMiNeLoVeR)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers got it!

Ginji in my Heart (Christmas in our hearts)

Singer: Akabane

When ever I see my love Ginji, His complaining in the streets.

I remember the day when I almost chopped his head.

When ever I got missions I wish Ginji was here.

I believe that Ginji is truly in my heart.

As ban light his cigar waiting for a client and Ginji at his Peace and my heart and soul are one for him.

Chorus

I sing I love you Ginji and many more to come.

This feeling that I had for you make you freak out.

Let me be the one to love you and not that bastard ban.

And may my love Ginji be always in my heart.

In every smile and every look he my heart starts to melt.

I'm celebrating the day when I met my love.

My love is like your power it shocked you to the bones.

Bring me back to the fortress where I loved the emperor.

So I sing you a love song.

With one big loving voice.

I proclaim your name Ginji-kun.

Repeat Chorus

Akabane: well that was fun

Ban: Glares his death glare How dare you?

Akabane: I'm just glad.

aMiNe: Looks like you liked it aka-chan

Akabane: yes

Ban: well I don't

aMiNe: it ok how about you gin-chan?

Ban: glares at Ginji

Ginji:

Ban: 00

aMiNe: well that's all next time again see ya soon anddont forget the reviews ok ja!


	2. 5 Days for Ginji

Christmas Get Backers collection

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Get Backers So Don't Sue Me (Sue My History Teacher For Giving me Easy Projects !)

5 Days for Ginji (1) (12 Days of Christmas)

On the 1st day for Ginji, Ban-chan gave to him a 'sore' ass in the morning.

On the 2nd day for Ginji, Ban-chan gave to him 2 'fingered' stretches and a 'sore' ass in the morning.

On th 3rd day for Ginji, Ban-chan gave to him 3 'hard' sucks, 2 'fingered' stretch, and a 'sore' ass in the morning.

On the 4th day for Ginji, Ban-chan gave to him 4 'rounded' love, 3 'hard' sucks, 2 'fingered' stretch, and a 'sore' ass in the morning.

On the 5th day for Ginji, Ban-chan gave to him 5 'HARD' fucks, 4 'rounded' love, 3 'hard' sucks, 2 'fingered' stretch, and a 'SORE' ass in the morning.

A/N:that's why I put it on M 

(1) You think Ginji can Last for 12 days nah impossible heheheh

Like it?

Hate it?

Reaview!


	3. Akabane is coming to town!

Christmas Get Backers collection

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Get Backers So Don't Sue Me (Sue My History Teacher For Giving me Easy Projects !)

Akabane is coming to town! (Santa claus is coming to town)

You better watch out!

The scalpels are gonna fly

If Ban got hooked in a fight

I think you're gonna die

Akabane is coming to town!

Though he might miss you once

Coz he love Ginji so much

Ban stepped in and he'll pay price

Akabane is coming to town!

He sends you straight to screaming

It's a miracle to stay alive

He'll chopped your head real good

So avoid him for your own sake!

Ban should've watch out!

Now Ginji's gonna cry

Your survival I doubt, I'm telling you why?

Akabane is coming to town!

Akabane is coming to town!

Akabane is coming to town!


	4. Joy to the Volts

Christmas Get Backers collection

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Get Backers So Don't Sue Me (Sue My History Teacher For Giving me Easy Projects !)

Joy to the Volts! (Joy to the world)

Joy to the Volts, Raitei has come.

Let Volts unite again!

Let everyone prepare him food

And the enemies are back again,

And the enemies are back again,

And the enemies, enemies are back again.

Joy to the Volts the emperor reigns.

Let men their screams employ!

While bloods and floods, body parts and screams

Repeat the screaming pleas

Repeat the screaming pleas

Repeat, repeat the screaming pleas

More sins and sorrows grow

Let thorns infest the ground

Far as a corpse is found

Far as a corpse is found

Far as, far as a corpse is found

He rules the volts with evil and darkness

And makes the nations cry

The glories of his darkness

Wonders of his powers

Wonders of his powers

Wonders, wonders of his powers


End file.
